1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachable arrangements, e.g., harnesses, fall protection arrangements, and the like, which include multiple elongate straps, and in particular to a chest strap arrangement for use in connection with such an attachable arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, there exist various embodiments and arrangements that are attachable to a person to provide assistance to the wearer or ensure the wearer's safety in certain situations. Such attachable arrangements come in many forms, including, but not limited to, harnesses, safety belts, climbing harnesses, fall protection harnesses, safety harnesses, fall protection arrangements, etc. While there are many variations in such attachable arrangements, all normally include one or more elongate straps that are adjustable to fit different wearers. In operation, a person will don the attachable arrangement, attach the straps around the specified parts of his or her body, and adjust these straps to fit comfortably, yet effectively.
For example, full body harnesses are widely used for lifting and lowering individuals in dangerous situations and as a primary component in a personal fall arrest system. These harnesses can also be used for work positioning, travel restriction, ladder climbing, rescue retrieval, and evacuation. While these harnesses are used mainly in an industrial setting, and particularly the construction industry where the likelihood and danger of falls from heights is both numerous and significant, a full body harness can be used in various other applications in which total suspension and support of the body must be ensured, either expectedly or unexpectedly. Various harnesses are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,804,830; 5,957,091; and 4,712,513, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In a full body harness (or similar fall protection arrangement and system), a chest strap is often provided and extends across the chest or torso area of a user. According to the prior art, various types of chest strap arrangements may be utilized, depending upon the requirements of the harness, the environment in which the user is working, the fall protection needs, and other such safety-related issues. For example, a chest strap may be permanently attached between a first and a second torso strap. Such attachment may occur through the permanent stitching of a first portion of the chest strap to the first torso strap, and the second portion of the chest strap to the second torso strap. Also, such permanent attachment may be achieved though the engagement of each torso strap with a respective buckle, where each buckle is also in operative engagement with the chest strap.
In another known arrangement, a plastic slider buckle is permanently positioned on each torso strap, such that the slider buckle can be adjusted up and down a respective torso strap. Further, a first end of the chest strap may be looped around an exposed portion of the first torso strap, permanently stitched to itself, and engaged to a first slider buckle; and the second end of the chest strap is looped around an exposed portion of the second torso strap, permanently stitched to itself, and engaged to a second slider buckle. Accordingly, the entire chest strap arrangement can be moved up and down the torso of the user by moving the slider buckles. The slider buckle is only used to assist in adjustment of the chest strap, but does not serve to attach the chest strap to the torso straps.
In yet another known arrangement, the chest strap arrangement is in two parts, including: a first strap portion having a first end connected to the first torso strap and a second end having engagement hardware; and a second strap portion having a first end connected to the second torso strap and a second end having engagement hardware that is releasably engageable with the engagement hardware of the first strap portion. In this manner, the user can engage and disengage the chest strap for use in donning and/or removing the attachable arrangement. One known engaging arrangement or hardware includes a first attaching structure in the form of a first plate member having a substantially vertical slot and attached to the second strap portion, and a second attaching structure in the form of a second plate member attached to the first strap portion. When the second plate member is inserted through the substantially vertical slot of the first plate member, it bears against a surface thereof.
In addition, certain attachable arrangements require the placement and usage of a D-ring member attached to a portion of the chest strap, whether in one or more parts. This D-ring member is usually attached to a lanyard or other fall protection mechanism, which is also attached to a secure point in the worker's environment. The D-ring member is used to safely connect the worker to the secure point, and must sustain considerable force in case of a fall. In view of this, the chest strap, attachment structures and associated chest strap components must also be sufficiently strong, and also must meet certain existing fall protection standards and tests.
As can be seen, there are a variety of types and styles of attachable arrangements that use a chest strap and associated hardware. However, as with the attachable arrangement as an overall unit, a primary purpose of the chest strap portion is to protect the user in dangerous situations or conditions. Therefore, there is room in the art for improved attachable arrangements and, in the case of the present invention, chest strap arrangements, which lead to enhanced safety to the worker. Further, providing both improved ease of donning/removing and comfort during operation are also important factors with room for improvement in the art.